


Do you copy?

by luna_dd



Series: Promises [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also don't ask me where is Keith I have no idea its been two years, I've never been this chaotic, Okay so I washed my face and remembered it was written after leaked first episode s7, The next part has Adashi pairing, and idk i just though 'why not post it now'?, but hey canon sucks anyway right?, cannon what cannon, i litteraly have no idea where it stands when it comes to seasons, i think, i wrote it in 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_dd/pseuds/luna_dd
Summary: Galra fleet is about to attack Earth. Their main goal is Galaxy Garrison as a common place that all Paladins come from.They need to get there before it's too late
Series: Promises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747051
Kudos: 2





	Do you copy?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supper sleepy right now, as mentioned in tags - it was writen in 2018, i don't know after which season  
> For some unknown reason i decided to dip into the "rejected" folder on my drive and deem things actually okay to post
> 
> it is a prequel to Promise me, there will also be a third part that i also re-discovered that is actually really good (i think), i just need to write like two sentences to finish it off

“According to my readings Galra fleat will reach Earth atmosphere in 20 vagras, around 28 earth hours,” reported Pidge over her comm to other Paladins.

“Is there any way for us to stop them?”

“We’ve already been through it, there is nothing we can do. Even if we somehow manage to get there first, we are powerless against Sendak’s army. We might take down a couple of ships that won’t stop them from reaching the Earth.”

  
  


*19 vagras and counting*

“We need to do something!” Shiro groaned in frustration.

It all seemed hopeless. They’ve received Sendak’s message that he plans on attacking Earth three vagras ago but they could not act on it. They were too far away from the Milky Way Galaxy, let alone Earth to get them before Galra fleat. They did what they could, they formed Voltron but even with its wings activated they couldn’t reach their home planet on time. Didn’t mean that they won’t try.

  
  


*18 vagras*

“We won’t make it”

“We have too!”

“No, Shiro, without a wormhole we are screwed”

“We need to do something. I’m not letting the entire planet die because we were late.”

  
  


*17 vagras*

“Pidge.” A new idea came to Shiro. “I know you tried to message Earth about the attack but have you tried hacking into national security systems, turn on emergency sirens and broadcast directly?”

“You know i would have to do that for every possible country individually, right? And I assume each has different levels of security. it can take days!”

“ You have two vagras”

*14 vagras*

“I managed to hack every possible country i could get any initial access to. I couldn’t reach any rural areas but all cities are set. We are currently broadcasting about an alien attack, asking people to get into their nearest shelters.”

“Good job, Pidge.”

“I'm still trying to reach Galaxy Garrison. They are not responding to my call but I leave them messages, surely at least one of them will read it in time. They have the biggest shelter in the area, we need them to secure their students and civilians but to keep soldiers and fighter pilots on standby to join the fight.

“I didn’t ask you to do this, this is not their war.”

“It was my idea,” Lanced joined their conversation. “They need to defend themselves. We know that Sendak will go after Garrison first, they need to be ready”

  
  


*9 vagras*

“At this point even when we reach Earth we will be too exhausted to fight”

“So what do you suggest, Hunk?”

“I’m not suggesting, i’m merely stating the fact”

Hunk was right, Lance knew about. They’ve been piloting Voltron for almost 17 Earth hours straight now. They hadn’t taken any breaks, not even snack ones. Thank God that before they set off Hunk insisted to install a ration pack in every lion. Dry eatables was one way to go, but lack of sleep would catch up on them soon enough.

There was also another problem: they will still have to break through the fleat to reach Earth. That basically meant they had to engage in the combat to reach a place of the combat.

Shiro and Pidge have gone through every possible scenario and each of them ended in Earth annihilation. Best case scenario: they would stop Galra from blowing up the already demolished planet up. And Garrison’s forces engaging were a variable that had to take place for that scenario to happen.

They needed a wormhole and they needed it now. But with the castle destroyed there was no way to create it. The only time they got a wormhole without a castle was when Blue….

Lance immediately sat up straight and started typing sequences on the screen in front of him. Blue used its stored quintessence to create a wormhole from Earth to the Castleship. He was piloting Red at the moment but the mechanics should be the same for every lion. If somehow he could use the stored quintessence of all lions maybe he could open a passage home.

“Pidge, I need you to grant me access to other lions.”

  
  


It worked.

Lance redirected any spare, non essential for keeping the Voltron formation, quintessence to his lion and hoped for the best. He needed to focus, his lion was telling him what to do, which buttons to push to open a wormhole but he needed to focus on Earth, on their home. And it was hard because he could hear Shiro and Allura yell at him when Voltron lost its wings and momentum. But he knew he could do it so he just muted them out.

And it worked. He opened a wormhole that took them right back to Earth. Eight and half vagras before Sendak would get there, they had almost twelve hours to get ready.

  
  
  


Voltron hovered over the Garrison Institute watched by hundreds of eyes who shouldn’t be there.

“Why are they all here? They should be in the shelters already!” To say Shiro was mad would be an understatement. “Where are fighting units? From all they know they could be attacked by us any second now.”

“I’ll try to connect to the headquarters”. Pidge tried to already do that vagras ago but for some reason Garrison blocked her calls and apparently ignored messages she sneaked past their firewall. This time she tried twice as hard. She already had every possible unit on the planet informed about the situation and she could only wish they headed to shelters now, they were not the main target and maybe now that her team was here they would be fine. But this, Garrison, they couldn’t risk civilians being out and about. If they don’t want to talk to them she will force them.

“Hello. This is Katie Holt, Paladin of the Green Lion of Voltron, we’ve come here to help you. Do you copy?”

“We do copy.” Iverson’s face appeared on her screen, with a few clicks she transmitted the comm to other lions.

“Why aren’t you people in the shelters.”

“There is no need for that. We’ve received your messages you left in our systems. But our satellites do not show any signs of invasions so we decided to trust our experts instead of alien incommers. Over.” The connection broke.

“They went offline again,” said Pidge in disbelief.

“We need to disconnect Voltron and talk to them in person.”

  
  


Talking in person has not been easy. It took Shiro, Pidge and Allura almost an hour to convince Garrison commanders to start the alarm, secure civilians and mobilize soldiers.

In the meantime Lance collapsed on his pilot chair and fell asleep, he didn’t even have it in him to leave his lion. Hunk did practically the same but only after making sure all lions are set on energy charging; hopefully solar power will give them a kick they need to win that battle. They didn’t get much rest, way too soon called by Pidge to help with evacuation.

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked Lance when they walked down another corridor of Garrison making sure no one was left behind. They had ten hours to attack.

“And how am i supposed to feel? We practically brought doom on our planet.”

“I know. But we are now here to save those people.”

Walking the entire institute building took them almost an hour, even given that they were split up on two pairs: Shiro and Lance, Allura and Hunk. Pidge stayed in control rooms monitoring their situation; Coran took himself out to help supervise soldiers gathering on the main yard.

Nine hours to attack.

“You really should lay your head for at least a vagra, Shiro.”

“No time for that. I’ll sleep when i’m dead,” he laughed gloomly 

“Then prepare yourself for some serious cause of insomnia ‘cause i’m not letting you die anytime soon.”

  
  


On the yard they’ve gathered not only fighter pilots and soldiers stationed at the Garrison, but also men and boys willing to fight. On their faces you could see all various emotions, from cold acceptance that they will participate in war, through determinance to protect their homeland to the most stupid and dangerous one: excitement that they will see aliens. The last one was luckily the least common.

When Shiro stood in front of all of them with lieutenant Minnar, him and Paladins had already came up with a plan that gave them the highest chances of success. 

“Listen up, folks,” started lieutenant. “I know it might be hard to believe but in less than nine hours you will take part in a battle for our planet Earth. And by standing here you agree to sacrifice your lives if there comes such a need. Not all of you have military training but all of you can listen to an order. And my order is for you to listen to that man.” He gestured towards Shiro and stepped back.

A whisper went through the crowd. Were they really supposed to go under commandment of an asian amputee?

“The Galra forces will arrive at Earth in eight hours and twenty minutes, at 20:15 local time.” Shiro's voice was calm and collected. “According to our knowledge their fleet consist of seventeen ships, each of them holding troops of both living creatures and fighting bots. Both will try to kill us all.” He looked at men in front of him and any smiles that were there a few minutes ago were gone. Good. “Every ship has laser rifles, deadly dangerous on a grand scale and making their first line of attack. Me and other paladins will disable them. And up until that moment I want you all to be in shelters with civilians.” He was answered by confused and angry murmurs.

“When we disable the rifles, Pidge will manually open the shelter doors and only then will you join the battlefield. Before that, for you to be on the ground means instant death. I want fighter pilots to run for their ships and attack. I trust you know your formations and can deliver them in action.” Few dozens of heads nodded in the crowd.

“At this point Galra should land their ships and disembark and there the rest of you comes in. Fully armed. I don’t know what kind of equipment you’re good at but any kind of guns will do. The enemy might be alien but they still bleed and die. Shoot for head and they are down. This applies to robots as well. Some of you will be chosen to stay in the shelter to protect civilians as our last line of defense in case anything goes wrong. The rest of you makes sure it won't go wrong”

He didn't feel good in this new role. He might have become a leader these last few months but it was different to command four and four hundred people. He could see in their eyes that they did not trust him or his decisions, they only listened because they were ordered too.

He was exhausted.


End file.
